The Evil Within 3
The Evil Within 3 '''also known as '''Psychobreak 3 (サイコブレイク, Saikobureiku 3?) is a third-person survival horror video game developed by Tango Gameworks and published by Bethesda Softworks for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It is the sequel to the video game The Evil Within 2 ''and the third main entry in the ''The Evil Within series. It is developed on the new modified id Tech 6 engine known as "STEM Plus". Gameplay Work Bench makes its return, however, players are able to construct new weapons from parts gathered throughout the game and can be crafted if they provide a blueprint (for example, barb wires and a baseball bat). Plot Several years after the event of the second game, Juli Kidman is taking by Captain Blake Frost, a team leader of a special force, Krimson Operations Rescue Team (KORT). Blake explain that he and his crew require Kidman's help to rescue at group of civilians that were mysteriously kidnapped and torture by a organization known as the'' Martyrs'' (who seem connected to Mobius). Abducting the residence of Krimson City and torturing them as "guinea pig" through STEM for experimental uses. He also tells her that Joseph Oda is one of the victims. As Captain Blake Frost give the detail of the mission, Kidman agrees to help and is plugged into STEM that they confiscated from Beacon Mental Hospital along with the others. As Kidman enters STEM with the others, she find herself in the Mobius facility, unfortunately she encounter two killer Characters * Juli Kidman '(voiced by Meg Saricks): The main protagonist from the previous game and Ex-Mobius agents who agree to join the Krimson Operations Rescue Team (KORT) on their rescue mission. * '''Blake Frost '(voiced by Ryan Hurst): Team Captain of Krimson Operations Rescue Team (KORT). * '''Rory Burton: '''Team marksman * '''Jordan Velázquez: * Kirk Strickland: * Ranse Morton: Team second Technician a who communication Kidman and the others from the real world through STEM. * The Alienist '(voiced by Marilyn Manson): * '''Joseph Oda '(voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): * 'Valarie Sarno '(voiced by Karen Strassman):' One of the main antagonist. She's a fashion model who torture and murder her victims and uses it for her own fashion statement she refers to as the ''Fashion of Agony and Sodom. She calls her victims as "Pet." She similar to Stefano Valentini based on their interest in photographs. ** Lawrence and Milo:' '''One of Valarie's' henchmen who does all the torture to the victims for her. * 'Ichabod Jones/Krimsey the Clown '(voiced by Stephen Tobolowsky): One of the main antagonist. A serial child killer from the small town miles away from Krimson City who use to be a entertainer dress like a clown. He's also known as the "Pied Piper of Krimson" because he lowers the children to their death. He responsible for their disappearance and murders ever since, * 'Ramos Graciano '(voiced by Marilyn Manson): The primary antagonist and the leader of the'' Martyrs ''organization. He is also the great grandson of Salvador Graciano. Formerly a member of Mobius, his personal gold is to create Neo Mobius to continue the legacy of Mobius. * '''Leslie Withers (voiced by Aaron Landon): Working for the Martyrs, he serves as the "New Core" for the STEM. But he's not the person he once was. * Sebastian Castellanos (cameo) * Lily Castellanos (cameo) Enemies Common: * The Forgotten ** Mimic *** Wretch ** Slit ** Splinter ** Tumor * Fiend ** Red ** White ** The Undying * Pet Special: * The Boogeyman * Brood * Bruiser * The Crooked Man * Gimps * Grinder * The Inhabitant * Marionette * Lucida * Strain * Tormentor * Shimmer ** Cadaver * The Abomination Minor: * Sadist (cameo) * The Keeper (cameo) * Laura (cameo) * Shade Weapons * Pistol **Semi-Automatic Handgun **Sub-Machine **Desert Eagle * Shotgun **Franchi SPAS-12 **Full-barreled **Double-barreled * Rifle **Sniper Rifle **Assault Rifle * Ravager Crossbow **Harpoon **Shock **Explosive **Freeze **Acid **Glue * Flamethrower * Rocket Launcher * Customize Weapon * Melee **Combat Knife **Hand Axe **Bottle **Baseball Bat Category:M Rated Category:Rated M Category:Survival Horror Category:Sequel Category:The Evil Within Category:Bethesda Softworks games Category:Tango Gameworks Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Survival horror Category:Video Games Category:Games